Forgotten Memories of the Past
by Anya-Angel-Girl
Summary: Sam reads Daniels journal and reads about one of Daniel's great loses and learns a lesson or two along the way.


"It all seemed all right, it all seemed ok", those were the last words of Daniel's Journal before he died. Before he ascended and left them all alone. Left her all alone. Sam sighed wiping a few tears from her eyes. Some times life could be so cruel. Not just to her about to all of SG-1. Especially Daniel. Always Daniel. Lose after lose, but he never seemed to let it keep him down. No matter what he just kept on fighting? But why hadn't he'd said anything. About her. About a girl. A girl he loved, a girl he cared for, a girl who relied on him to protect and keep her safe. Wiping away some more tears from her face she turned back the pages of his worn journal.  
  
The day in the SGC started like any other day. The daily SG teams departing and arriving from planets. "It was so hard to believe", Daniel thought to himself as he walked down the long stretching corridors of the SGC on his way back to his study. "Daniel wait up!", came f familiar voice from behind him. Turning around he spotted Jack rushing to catch up with him. "The Tok'Ra just arrived, why weren't you there?" Jack asked to Daniel frowning slightly. It was unlike Daniel to forget anything. Let alone a visit from the Tok'ra. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Look Jack I just didn't feel like meeting up with yet another Tok'ra", he mumbled obviously not in good mood. Jack frowned at this. "I know you're working on it, but was that a joke?" questioned Jack to Daniel his frown lightening slightly with his sarcastic remark. "No Jack it's not", Daniel snapped back. "You're not the only one who gets sick of them you know". Jack looked a tad surprised at this. "Yeah I know, but you don't show is all", Jack said. "Well look, they have this great little girl with them", Jack said after a moment of silence between the two. "She's all Tok'Ra and all, but the host does most of the talking", he added quickly. "Anise and Freya would had came along in her place but apparently their busy doing stuff so they sent their assistant instead". A mild feeling of interest filled Daniel's face. "Oh really.. what about exactly?", Daniel asked his curiosity beginning to do all the talking. "Oh about some meaning of stuff Ancient thing or something", Jack answered waving his hand as if it wasn't important. "You know, your sort of thing", Jack added boredly. "I wasn't really paying much attention", Jack muttered. "Kinda feel asleep during the whole briefing and General Hammond sent me out", Jack continued meekly. Daniel half smiled at this. How like Jack that was. "Look maybe I should check it out", rushed on Daniel starting to head down the hallway towards General Hammond's office. Turning a corner and bumped into someone making them drop some books everywhere, scattering all over the floor. "I'm sorry", apologised Daniel reaching down and picking up an oddly familiar book. "I should had." he stopped as he looked up to see a small girl no more then twelve or thirteen with loose golden curls down her back and sapphire eyes. The girl wore the Tok'ra uniform dress that he always seen the females were. "Um.hello there", Daniel said handing her the book. "You must be Anise's assistant that my friend just told me about". The girl nodded her head staring up at him. "Indeed", the girl said simply nodding her head. "I am Saphron of the Tok'ra and my symbiote is Jaylen", she introduced herself poieltly. "And I take you must be the renowned Dr Jackson", she continued shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to met you Doctor I've heard some much about you". Daniel smiled as she said this. Saphron talked to him like she was his age if not older. The girl seemed very mature. "Well, it's a pleasure to met you too Saphron", he said shaking her hand back and gently letting go off it. Walking out of his office the General walked up to the two. "Dr Jackson what the hell happened here", he asked in his usual serious tone. "Um.er.I accidentally bumped into Saphron and.er.um", he mumbled as some airmen picked up the remainder of the books handing them to both Daniel and Saphron. "It was my fault General I apologise, I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into Dr Jackson and well.here we are", she said smiling as if it wasn't any big deal. "Well I trust you two are equated then. They both nodded. "Well then I take you two will won't exchange notes on the Tok'ra-SGC program on the research of the Ancients", insisted Hammond. Before Daniel could protest he turned and walked back into his office. Daniel folded his arm scratching the back of his head having no idea of what he was talking about. "I can explain Doctor", piped up Saphron taking him by the arm leading him down the hall towards his study. "It's a program started by our leaders to research about the Ancients and since both our worlds have around the same knowledge of the species then General Hammond and the Tok'ra High Council figured we should combine our knowledge to learn more to better both our worlds", she explained smiling to herself. "In one way or another", she added tugging him into the doorway to his study.  
  
Days soon became weeks and weeks soon became months and soon Saphron and Daniel spent their time together working on the Ancient program. Both soon learned to rely on each other and soon began like father and daughter. One day while exploring a planet believed to have been abounded by the Ancients millions of years ago they came across a strange circular golden ball covered in symbols of Ancients. That's where it seemed to go wrong.  
  
"Daniel, Daniel look what I found", came Saphron's voice from behind Daniel. The planet, like many of the planets that the Ancients had lived on was desert like. The air was warm and dry and it seemed as if the planet had never seen rain. Brushing away from dirt from a looming grey rock inscribed with Ancient writings Daniel turned around. "Saphron?" Daniel called standing up wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Great what she found now?" muttered Jack under his breath leaning back against one of the rocks that helped form a large circle boredly. Jack and the rest of SG-1 had offcourse been ordered to accompany the two for the two week exploration of the planet designated P3A-7434. Sam elbowed him as if to say "Don't be so mean" and Jack muttered something under his breath. Ignoring them Daniel rushed over to Saphron. "What, what?" he asked to her. Pressing a firm small hand against a large symbol on one of the rocks the rest of the symbols on the rest of the rocks glowed white. Noticing this Jack jumped away from the one he was leaning on. "Christ!" he said a little shocked by the glowing. Sam instantly rushing over to the rocks studying them making all sorts of beeping sound with her hand held computer sensor. Teal'c Merely raised in eyebrow. "This is indeed interesting", he concluded looking around. "It sure is", Daniel said in awe staring at the symbols. "Smart kid", said Jack looking over at Daniel. Pressing a bunch of symbols around the big one the centre of the ground between the circles of rocks began to glow and the earth began to shake. A round stone stand appeared from the ground holding a golden ball covered in Ancient writing. Suddenly the shaking stopped. Silence followed, then Jack finally said, "Well that was interesting". Walking cautiously up to the stone stand, Saphron reached for the ball with her hands. Grabbing it she tried to tug it away from the two stone claws holding it. Tugging it harder it finally came loose, falling into her hands and Saphron fallings backwards into the dirt with a thud. "OW!" she cried landing on her back. Daniel ran up to her. "Saphron you ok?" he asked concern filling his voice. "Fine.just a small fall", she answered dusting herself off still holding the ball. "I just." her voice was cut off with the golden ball began to glow. "Um.D-Daniel", she stammered stumbling backwards. "I feel strange". Blue spark flew off the ball zapping her propelling her tiny body backwards. She hit one of the rocks hard slumping to the ground unconscious. "Saphron!!!" Daniel cried rushing to her side instantly. The others followed. Shaking her lightly, Saphron opened her eyes weakly. "D-Don't.. let.Teal'c touch it.", she murmured weakly. She coughed some blood slipping from her mouth. "I- It.kills the sybiote.. and the host.it's a trap", she continued on staring up at Daniel weakly. Daniel swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "Saphron.", he whispered moving a stray curl away from her face. "D-Don't worry I'll help you get better", he said to her. "We'll take you back to the SGC and they'll help you get better", he continued knowing deep down that she was already going to die. Sam was already dialling the gate with Teal'C and Jack was watching on. "Daniel.", he said not knowing what to say. "Shut up Jack I know what you're going to say and you're wrong", he muttered to him turning his attention back to Saphron. "Goodbye Daniel", the girl whispered closing her eyes gently her small hand curling around his. "I'll miss you". Shaking her, Daniel shook his head. "Saphron.. come back", he said his voice filled with pain and panic. "You can't die now.not now that you've met me", he continues on picking up her limp body holding it close. Her loose golden curls fell gently down past his shoulders, lovingly down his back and her head leaned against his chest. "Saphron", he said over and over whispering her name until her body was cold. "Daniel.. let her go", Jack murmured soothingly to him kneeling next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Letting her limp body fall to the ground he stood numbly. "She gone Jack, she died", Daniel murmured turning to face him, shock and grief filling his face spreading to his blue eyes. "Daniel come on", he said leading him towards the activated stargate. "Lets go home". Nodding his head Daniel walked through the stargate not wanting to look back. To see her. To see the little girls, limp dead body that he loved so much.  
  
Tears dripped from Sam's face onto the page smearing the ink slightly. Wiping the tears from her face and paper she heard a knock on the door and Jonas's friendly face appeared around the corner. "Sam are you okay", he asked seeing that she'd been crying his smile turning into concern. "F- Fine, just reading Daniels Journal is all", she said raising to her feet. "Well maybe we can talk about over some food at the cafeteria", suggested Jonas hoping to make her feel better. Sam smiled at this. "Yeah I'd like that", Sam said walking out the door towards the cafeteria with him. "Never look back Sam, never look back", whispered a voice in her ear sounding like Daniels, just as fast been gone. 


End file.
